Carry on
by A n g e l a - Efp
Summary: E se Harry non avesse ucciso Voldemort, se gli avesse indebolito i poteri? E se quest'ultimo fosse tornato alla forma umana tornando ad essere Tom? E se avesse una figlia? E se…e se l'Epilogo fosse solo l'inizio? * SHIP: Tom O. Riddle / Harry James Potter James Sirius Potter / Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy Fred Weasley / Bella Riddle


1.Prologo.

Diedi una pacca sulla spalla a mio figlio e mi diressi verso Draco e sua moglie.

Lui era cresciuto: una leggera barba bionda sul mento, qualche centimetro in più di altezza – ah, beato lui – e i tratti più marcati.

Mi guardò per un paio di secondi, scrutandomi e poi "Potter!" esclamò porgendomi una mano.

"Malfoy." Dissi ricambiando la stretta di mano "Come va?" chiesi osservando la sua famiglia e non sorprendendomi del fatto che il figlio avesse la stessa identica pettinatura del padre ai tempi di Hogwarts.

Ah, povero ragazzo!

Se Malfoy lo vuole com'era lui all'epoca allora, il suo, non sarà un bel futuro.

Non felice almeno, perché, almeno nei miei ricordi, Draco è sempre accompagnato da un ghigno, una risata malvagia, da risentimento, rabbia e tristezza e malinconia, ma, non ricordo di averlo visto anche una sola volta _sorridere_.

"Oh, bene. Ti presento mio figlio, Scorpious, e mia moglie, Astoria. E poi, volevo presentarti..." si guardò intorno "Ma dov'è?" chiese alla moglie e al figlio.

"Arrivo! Arrivo!" gridò una voce dietro di lui.

Una ragazza poco più che quattordicenne, capelli lisci e scuri fermati con un cerchietto rosso, un vestito di merletto nero – praticamente semitrasparente - fino al ginocchio e un paio di scarpe da ginnastica a collo alto rosse – di quelle che vanno molto di moda tra i Babbani oggi, le _Converse _se non erro - si avvicinò con calma, regalandoci un sorriso e "Ciao scricciolo!" prima di scompigliare i capelli biondi a Scorpious con una mano che se ne liberò fintamente infastidito.

Alzò lo sguardo e "Oh." disse guardandomi "Lei deve essere il Signor. Potter!" esclamò mentre gli occhi scuri le si illuminavano e faceva un sorriso smagliante "è davvero un piacere!" mi porse la mano "Io sono Bella, _Bella Riddle_."

Mi raggelai sul posto.

No , non era possibile.

Per un momento credetti di aver capito male.

"Cos- cosa?" chiesi sconvolto mentre Ginny, che nel frattempo mi aveva raggiunto con Lily, Albus e James, mi poggiava una mano sulla spalla

"Hai sentito bene, caro: _Riddle_." Sul suo viso si dipinse un ghigno, ma non malefico come mi aspettavo, bensì, compiaciuto.

"Resterei a parlare qui con voi ma" iniziò bloccando con una mano quella che sembrava una _bomba artificia_*del negozio _Tiri Vispi Weasley_ con una mano e "ho da fare." continuò.

Fece un mezzo inchino e si spostò di lato facendo qualche passo indietro e alzò lo sguardo divertita "_Weasley_, mi sei _quasi _mancato. Sai?!"

"Ciao!" salutò tutti mio nipote, Fred, che arrivò pochi secondi dopo ridacchiando e poi "Quasi, eh?" disse poggiandole una mano sul fianco.

Lei rise e si spostò di un paio di passi mettendosi accanto a lui che le sfiorò la mano, Bella abbassò lo sguardo sulle loro mani.

"Le tue _avances_ non sono poi così velate. Sai, rosso?" disse alzando un sopracciglio, divertita.

"E chi voleva che lo fossero." Sussurrò e le si avvicinò quasi a sfiorarle le labbra.

Alzai un sopracciglio.

_Questa mi mancava._

Lei strinse la bomba artificia nella mano, la trasformò in polvere dorata e gliela soffiò dolcemente in viso facendolo scostare e sbuffare con aria frustrata.

"Non è il momento, Fred." Disse ridacchiando.

"E per quale motivo questa volta?" sbottò sbuffando.

Lei alzò un sopracciglio sorpresa ma, non smettendo di ridacchiare, indicò con un cenno della testa lo spazio vuoto davanti a se.

Eravamo tutti perplessi ma lei era rilassatissima come se non avesse detto nulla di strano.

Ginny mi si avvicinò e "immagina se lo scoprisse Angelina" sussurrò ridacchiando "ucciderebbe per conoscerla." Continuò ridendo un po' alle spalle della cognata,

Annuì ma non l'ascoltai più di tanto, fin troppo concentrato su quel punto 'vuoto'.

La cicatrice mi pizzicò leggermente e seppi che quello che avevo intuito era vero.

_Lui era lì._

"Ehi Papà." Disse e in quel momento un Tom ormai quasi quarantenne comparve davanti a noi.

"Hai dimenticato il carrello." Disse guardandola come chi sa di essere caduto nel sacco.

"No, non l'ho dimenticato. È che era pesante." Poggiò le braccia sul carrello e posò la testa sulla mano sorridendo in modo angelico.

Tom sbuffò scuotendo la testa a metà tra il divertito e lo scocciato guardandola con adorazione.

Sembrava _così_ umano – nonostante ci stesse ignorando palesemente – e gli si leggeva negli occhi che l'amava.

Sembrava totalmente a suo agio con sua figlia e con noi intorno, era tranquillissimo e rilassato come se non avesse tentato di distruggere il mondo magico e ucciderci tutti fino a diciannove anni fa.

Scossi la testa riprendendomi da quello stato di trance nel quale era caduto in un modo quasi inconscio.

Dei ragazzi la chiamarono da lontano e lei li salutò con la mano, non passò neanche mezzo secondo che un ragazzo passò e le sfiorò il fianco con una mano.

Vidi Fred ringhiare infastidito - la gelosia è una brutta bestia - e Bella guardarlo di sottecchi sorridente.

Guardò il padre per qualche secondo e poi schioccò le dita: una benda comparve sugli occhi di Tom, lei si girò velocemente e baciò Fred in modo dolce e frenetico, prendendoli la testa fra le mani, si separarono e Bella si mise tra me e James poggiandosi alla mia spalla con un braccio.

Quando Tom riuscì finalmente a liberarsi dalla benda – evidentemente protetta da un qualche incantesimo – la guardò per qualche secondo con aria severa e poi spostò lo sguardo a tutti noi.

"Che cosa ha combinato?" chiese, ma non aspettò una risposta e si rivolse di nuovo a sua figlia "Cosa. Hai. Combinato?" chiese facendo apparire la bacchetta e puntandogliela contro.

Tutti noi trattenemmo il respiro, poggiai una mano sulla bacchetta nella tasca interna nella giacca pronto a scattare, ma lei non era minimamente preoccupata e non sembrava curarsi del fatto che l'uomo più malvagio del mondo magico – che fosse suo padre o meno – le stesse puntando la bacchetta addosso continuando a sogghignare.

Poggiò la punta dell'indice sull'estremità della bacchetta scuotendo poi la testa divertita "Papino, controlla la rabbia." Lo prese in giro.

Tom sembrò arrabbiato per qualche secondo ma poi rilassò le spalle e fece sparire la bacchetta ricominciando a sorridere, le si avvicinò di un altro passo e "questa storia deve finire" le sussurrò lasciandole un bacio sulla fronte, alzò per un attimo lo sguardo e mi guardò negli occhi.

Un brivido mi percorse la schiena e l'intensità di quegli occhi mi avvolsero per qualche secondo.

Solo quando Tom sparì nel nulla com'era arrivato alzai lo sguardo su Fred, sembrava sconvolto: il viso arrossato, gli occhi spalancati e un sorriso ebete sul viso.

Non potei fare a meno di ridere: probabilmente era in quello stato da quando Bella l'aveva baciato.

Era assurdo quanto lei fosse sicura di se e sapesse sempre cosa fare e come comportarsi: io alla sua età avevo una cotta per Cho Chang e entrambi eravamo sempre in imbarazzo e impacciatissimi.

Lei lo guardò e rise poggiandogli un bacio all'angolo della bocca per poi girarsi fare un mezzo inchino, scompigliare i capelli a Scorpious e andandosene e sparendo tra la folla quasi saltellando e urlando un "ci vediamo ad Hogwarts!".

All'epoca non ero ancora sicuro, ma sapevo - lo sentivo sotto pelle – che, quella ragazza, con i suoi modi di fare assurdi e quel portamento sicuro di se, mi avrebbe cambiato la vita.

_Se poi in modo negativo o positivo era ancora da stabilire._


End file.
